Corazon de Cereza
by Lady Alraune
Summary: Cerecita (Sakura) no es una chica común y corriente. Juguetona y traviesa, siempre se ha sentido mejor en compañía de los chicos que de sus amigas, y estos a su vez la cuidan como si fuera su hermanita y la incluyen en todas sus bromas y relajos. Pero un día su vida se cruza con la de Sasuke, primo de su mejor amigo, y ya nada será como antes...Pasen y disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**-Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen , son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto , la historia es de una excelente bloggera que lamentablemente ha dejado todas sus historias por la mitad , yo solo la he terminada y adaptado a un sasu/saku.**_

_**-Advertencia: Lemmon a partir del 2do cap sin embargo el rating es M así que no hay mucho que discutir n_n**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ni yo sabía cómo es que había caído en esta situación.

Pero una cosa era evidente: Estaba atrapada.

Todo había comenzado de la forma más inocente posible, cuando reté a, mi mejor amigo desde niña y todo un rompecorazones rubio y de ojos azules, a ponerse uno de mis bikinis y salir corriendo a la calle.

¡Y no podía creerlo cuando lo vi correr junto a mi enseñando todo! Dios, ¡Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida! Me dolió el estomago por horas.

Y claro, como esto de los retos había resultado tan divertido, el siguiente turno había sido para mi segundo mejor amigo, Neji un chico de aspecto metalero y pelo largo castaño: Besar apasionadamente en la boca a la solterona sexagenaria de la casa de enfrente, la amargada señora Senju.

Aun recuerdo cómo me tiré al suelo muerta de la risa al ver como después del beso la señora no lo soltaba, y el pobre Neji tuvo casi que suplicar por su vida para escapar.

El siguiente en la lista había sido el Cerebrito Sai, un chico flaquito y de cabello negro, al que le había tocado ponerse un vestido y salir cantando en una reunión familiar. Claro, siendo él tan bien portado y tímido, todos pensamos que no sería capaz de realizar el reto.

_Error._

No solo se atrevió, sino hasta logró arrancarles una sonrisa a todos en la fiesta con las ganas que le puso.

Pero en fin, esta noche mi momento de la verdad había llegado, ya que por fin me tocaría a mí realizar un reto.

Aunque para ser honesta, de alguna forma esperaba que los chicos me pusieran algo fácil.

Esto porque, a pesar que yo participaba en todas sus locuras, ellos siempre me trataban como su hermanita menor y me protegían mucho. Bueno, seguramente mi físico era lo que les daba esa idea de que yo necesitaba su protección, ya que era delgada y tenía una cara de niña muy tierna, y siempre me vestía de formas algo infantiles, como por ejemplo ahora, que estaba con una faldita rosa corta, blusita blanca y mi cabello rosa en una cola de caballo.

Realmente no me podía quejar de tanto "amor", aunque a veces a mis amigos se les pasaba la mano. Como por ejemplo, cuando un chico me llevó flores a la escuela y ellos se encargaron de ahuyentarlo, por así decirlo.

_Si,_ -Pensé con una sonrisa. -_Para ellos siempre sería la traviesa y juguetona cerecita, aunque quizás en esta ocasión especial eso no estaría tan mal._

Pero en fin, volviendo al aquí y ahora...

Con nerviosismo me mordí los labios, sintiendo casi como si la recamara de Naruto se estuviera encogiendo a mi alrededor por toda la tensión contenida, a la vez que mis 3 amigos me miraban muy divertidos sin poder contener la risa.

-Cerecita, el reto que tienes que cumplir es...- Me dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa dramática, a la vez que Neji y Sai se miraban con actitud de complicidad.

-¡Ya dime de una buena vez!-

-...Robarte uno de los bóxers de Sasuke, aprovechando que esta noche el va a salir , como siempre cada viernes.-

-¿¡Qué?!- Respondí con total sorpresa, ya que yo estaba preparada para otro tipo de reto, como por ejemplo, besar a algún chico en la escuela o disfrazarme de algo, pero...

_¿Robarle un bóxer a Sasuke, el primo de Naruto?_

Inmediatamente pasé a la negación y súplica chantajista. -N-no, ¡Por favor! Ese reto es muy fuerte, dame otro, ¿Va?-

Pero por la expresión de Naruto y los demás chicos, supe que estaban disfrutando plenamente esto. -Lo siento, cerecita, pero las reglas son las reglas.-

-Pero...- Me mordí los labios con nervios, ya lo que más me preocupaba no era tanto el reto en sí, sino a la posible reacción de Sasuke. _¿Qué sucedería si me descubriera?_

_No quería ni pensar en eso._

_Carajo, si tan solo el no fuera tan... perfecto._

Es que, sin duda, Sasuke era algo especial. Para empezar, era el ultra-guapísimo primo de Naruto, tenía 22 años, y estaba estudiando actuación desde niño.

Y lo primero que te llamaba la atención de él, obviamente, era su espectacular belleza. Piel clara , ojos negros ónix. Sonrisa coqueta. Cabellera un poco larga y rebelde y un perfecto cuerpo estilizado, lo que en conjunto le daba un aura de seducción a su alrededor francamente irresistible.

Pero si su físico te llamaba, su personalidad te atrapaba sin piedad.

Simplemente, Sasuke era el centro del mundo en donde quiera que estuviera, ya que poseía una extraña mezcla de arrogancia y sensualidad que hacían imposible no mirarlo, y más cuando aderezaba su encanto con cierta actitud dramática, propia de su profesión.

Con una sonrisa boba recordé aquellos días en que mis papas le pedían que hiciera de niñero conmigo mientras ellos salían a algún evento. Y nos la pasábamos súper, porque hacíamos la cena juntos, corríamos por toda la casa, jugábamos sin parar durante horas, y al final me quedaba dormida en sus brazos mientras él me decía al oído: -Duérmete ya, niña traviesa.-

Aunque desgraciadamente, con sus compromisos escolares y sus nuevas amistades lo fui viendo cada vez menos, hasta que al final solo quedaba una cordial simpatía entre los dos.

Pero yo no lo olvidaba.

-Cerecita, no te quejes, -Me interrumpió Neji. -Según recuerdo, estabas muerta de la risa cuando me tocó ir a besar a la viejita de la casa de enfrente. ¿O no?-

-Ustedes ni digan nada, -Intervino Naruto con aspavientos. -Sin dudas a mí me tocó el peor reto.-

Al recordar eso no pude evitar reírme con actitud traviesa, pero supe que tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la situación, por lo decidí usar todo mi encanto femenino y con una expresión de total ternura e inocencia les dije: -Chicos, no sean malos, miren, denme otro reto. ¿Va? Y lo cumpliré cabalmente, lo prometo.-

Pero la expresión de Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro, detrás de su cabello rubio que caía prácticamente en sus ojos, hasta que finalmente me dijo con voz acongojada:

-¿Cerecita?-

-¿Si?-

-Buen intento, manipuladora, pero NO. Tendrás que robarte ese bóxer-

-¡Ay no! -Me levanté de un salto. -¿Y cómo carajos voy a hacer eso?-

-Muy fácil. -Naruto se incorporó ajustando su camisa negra. -Mira, en una hora mi primo va a salir a una fiesta, y así podrás meterte a su recamara por el jardín para robarte… ese bóxer.- Hizo una cara de asco al pronunciar lo último.

-P-pero, ¡Su recamara esta en el segundo piso! -Puse una expresión de total indefensión. -Además, no estoy vestida para andar trepando por las paredes.-

Aunque por las lujuriosas miradas de mis amigos supe que no les desagradaba en absoluto la forma en que venía vestida esa noche. -¡Y ya dejen de mirarme así, sucios!-

-Pero Cerecita, -Sai volteó apenado a un costado. -No creo que tengas problemas para trepar por las enredaderas a la recamara de Sasuke, tu siempre has sido muy ágil.-

-Ay, pero…-

En ese momento oímos el distintivo sonido de los zapatos de Sasuke bajando por la escalera a toda velocidad. -Ya me voy, Hmph-

-Está bien, hijo.- Sonó la voz de su tia desde abajo en la sala.

Mi corazón inmediatamente se puso a mil, y solo me tranquilicé cuando oí que un carro arrancaba desde la calle y se alejaba en la distancia. Pero la hora del reto había llegado, no había excusa posible, y tendría que enfrentar a mi destino, lo quiera o no.

-Bueno-Les dije resignada. -Lo haré.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin mucho entusiasmo llegué al jardín con los chicos siguiéndome de cerca, hasta que estuvimos justo debajo de la ventana de Sasuke.

-¡Esta muy alto!- Me quejé poniendo una mueca.

-Cerecita, llevas media hora quejándote. -Me reclamó Naruto. -¿Vas o no a cumplir con el reto?-

-S-si, lo haré, pero...-

-Pero NADA, súbete en los hombros de Neji para que llegues a las enredaderas, luego te trepas por el balcón, abres la ventana y te metes.-

-Ay pero no me lo digas así de feo.- Respondí con tierna indignación mientras me subía ágilmente en los hombros de Neji y un segundo después ya estaba trepando por las enredaderas hasta llegar al balcón, en donde con un salto angustioso logré caer.

¡Lo logre!

Con mucho sigilo abrí la puerta del balcón y me asomé al interior, y quedé completamente impactada al ver una bellísima recamara estilo clásico frente a mí, con tonos oscuros y claros negro y azul en las paredes, y amueblada con una hermosísima cama de madera al centro, varios libreros al fondo, y un escritorio elegantísimo junto a la ventana, todo obviamente hecho con el más exquisito sentido del buen gusto.

-Wow. -Me dije fascinada mientras daba unos pasos hacia el interior, comparando mentalmente la perfección de este lugar con el desorden en mi propia recamara. -Está increíble este lugar. ¡Y la cama esta súper acolchonadita! Uff, ¡Y mira esos cuadros!-

Si, sin duda me podría quedar a vivir por siempre aquí.

Pero tenía una misión por cumplir, y mientras más rápido la cumpliera mejor, por lo que con prisa fui al closet de Sasuke y comencé abrir sus cajones, esculcando torpemente el contenido de cada uno.

A ver, calcetines, pijamas, pantalones….

¡Bóxers! ¡Los encontré!

De repente oí el inconfundible sonido de un carro estacionándose frente a la casa, y unos instantes después los familiares Zapatos de Sasuke sonaron ruidosamente por la escalera mientras subía a toda velocidad hacia su recamara.

¡No puede ser! -Pensé aterrada volteando a ver a todas partes. -Ay Dios mío, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Instintivamente me metí al closet y cerré la puerta justo a tiempo, porque la puerta de la recamara se abrió un instante después y Sasuke entró con mucha prisa. Y yo estaba temblando de nervios, acurrucándome en el suelo contra la esquina mientras pensaba en como saldría de esta. Pero la única idea que se me ocurría era esperar ahí escondida hasta que Sasuke se durmiera, y entonces escabullirme en silencio. Pero entonces recordé algo…

¡Se me olvidó tomar el bóxer! -Pensé con una mueca de frustración. –Carajo, soy una idiota.-

Aun así, la curiosidad por saber lo que había sucedido con Sasuke me estaba matando, por lo que intenté asomarme por una pequeña rendija entre las puertas del closet para ver que estaba sucediendo afuera, y pude ver que el estaba caminando de un lado a otro vestido de forma espectacular con un sensual pantalón negro ajustado a sus torneadas piernas una camisa de vestir color vino y su rebelde cabello como siempre , sexy..

¿Qué? -Pensé extrañada, mordiéndome los labios. -¿Que habrá sucedido...?

-Maldita Ino- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, tratando de contenerse aunque su mirada expresaba claramente lo que realmente sentía.

¿Ino? ¿Quién carajos es Ino? Sasuke no tiene novia, ¿O sí?

De repente Sasuke paro en seco y caminó hacia el closet, aunque con agilidad felina logré esconderme nuevamente detrás de la ropa mientras las puertas se abrían y entraba la luz por todas partes.

Y yo era un manojo de nervios, tratando de contener el ritmo de mi respiración mientras oía que Sasuke revisaba sus cajones, hasta que finalmente...

Las puertas se cerraron, y un segundo después la luz de la habitación se apagó y se hizo el silencio.

Ufff, estuvo cerca. -Pensé con una mueca de angustia. -Ahora esperaré una hora o dos, y luego saldré de aquí.

Y así, en medio del más completo aburrimiento, el tiempo pasó.

**Una hora y media después...**

Casi me quedaba dormida, pero afortunadamente alcancé a oír que Sasuke estaba "roncando" de la forma más encantadora posible, y supe que era hora de mi gran escape.

Con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta del closet y al asomarme pude ver que la tenue iluminación de la luna pintaba la habitación con un apacible tono azulado, todo en medio del más absoluto silencio.

Entonces me incorporé muy lentamente mientras inocentemente volteaba a ver a Sasuke en la cama.

Y casi se me fue el aire por lo que vi.

Ahí estaba el, acostado de lado solo con un bóxer puesto, abrazando con ternura una almohada mientras su deliciosa piel brillaba sensualmente con la luz de la ventana, a la vez que la sensual brisa nocturna le mecía muy suavemente el cabello.

Sin duda parecía un Dios dormido, y durante varios segundos me quedé fascinada admirándolo en silencio, sin poder dejar de recorrer con la mirada cada rincón de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que...

...Hasta que recordé el propósito de mi misión.

¿Y su Bóxer?

Con ansiedad me agaché entre la oscuridad y busqué por todos lados, hasta que finalmente lo encontré tirado junto al escritorio, un bóxer negro ajustado con detalles azules ,pero cuando lo tuve entre mis manos la calentura en mi cuerpo subió de golpe, casi como si la perversa prenda tuviera algún tipo de poder sobre mí.

Y eso no era todo, ya que me estaban dando unas ganas tremendas de...

...Apretar la perversa prenda contra mi cara.

Cerré los ojos al sentir como los colores se me iban al rostro, aunque un segundo después meneé la cabeza en negación. Carajo, ¿Qué me pasa? Yo NO soy así , no debería estar pensando en eso…

Pero no había tiempo que perder, así que rápidamente guardé el bóxer en una bolsa de mi faldita y me dirigí de puntillas hacia la puerta de la recamara, donde con mucho cuidado fui dándole vuelta a la cerradura, y ya casi lo lograba cuando de repente...

-¿Lo encontraste, Cerecita?- Dijo Sasuke con un tonito somnoliento y ronco, casi susurrando.

Me quedé paralizada.

Sasuke me había descubierto, y el oír mi apodo en sus labios era como si me hubieran lanzado agua helada a la cara. Nunca como ahora quería que la tierra se abriera para tragarme, y durante casi 10 minutos me quedé como estatua ahí parada, incapaz de hacer nada, hasta que finalmente el pánico tomó el control y sin importarme nada abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de Naruto, que al verme llegar se me fue encima junto con el resto de la banda mientras todos me llenaban de preguntas. -¡Cerecita! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos súper preocupados, no salías de ahí!-

que, -Tartamudeé con nervios mientras trataba de calmarme. -Tuve que esconderme en el closet hasta que Sasuke se durmió.-

-Oye, ¿Y averiguaste algo? -Dijo Naruto con una mueca suspicaz. –El normalmente no regresa a la media hora de salir.-

-N-no, nada.-

-Por cierto, ¿Completaste el reto?-

Una ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo, casi como si el bóxer en mi falda estuviera en llamas. Pero una cosa si la tenía muy clara: Era para mí. No lo compartiría con NADIE.

-No, lo siento. -Me mordí los labios con un gesto de inocencia. -N-no pude, apenas la iba a tomar cuando él entró al cuarto. -

Los chicos se rieron inmediatamente. -¡Cerecita no pudo cumplir su reto! ¡Yu huuu!-

-Sí, bueno, no pude. -Me encogí de hombros. -Pagaré el castigo que me pongan.-

-Ustedes duérmanse, -Les dijo Naruto a los demás. –Voy a acompañar a Cerecita a su casa y regreso en unos minutos. -

-Está bien, mañana pensaremos en tu castigo.- Respondió Neji muy divertido mientras se acostaba en una de las literas en el cuarto, y Sai hacía lo mismo en la de abajo.

-Duerman rico, Chicos.- Me despedí amistosa de ellos mientras Naruto me escoltaba por el pasillo, pero en el camino pasamos frente a la puerta blanca de la recamara de Sasuke y mi corazón volvió a latirme con fuerza.

Oh Dios, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres mas cereal, Cerecita?- Me dijo la Señora Kushina con un gesto maternal, mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa Naruto, Neji y Sai devoraban apuradamente plato tras plato.

-No, gracias, ya tengo suficiente.- Le respondí con una tierna sonrisa a esa hermosa peliroja que era la mama de Naruto y tia de Sasuke.

-Debes comer, corazón, que estas demasiado flaquita.- Insistió a la vez que me volvía a llenar el plato.

-E….es que… es mucho.-

-Nada, Cerecita, -Puso una expresión simpática. En esta casa queremos que estés fuerte y sana, para que cuando te cases con nuestro hijo nos des nietos fuertes como el.-

Inmediatamente Naruto escupió el cereal con un gesto de sorpresa, y yo apenas si podía contener la risa. -¡Mama! –Le reclamó airadamente. -¡Ya deja de molestar a Cerecita con eso!-

-Tu cállate, sinvergüenza.-

-Para mí su hijo es como mi hermano, yo…-Dije roja de la pena.

-Nada -Me cerró el ojo con un gesto de complicidad. –Tu come, que yo me encargo de abrirle los ojos a este.-

Me reí nuevamente al ver que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión, y así seguí desayunando alegremente durante unos minutos más, hasta que de repente…

El típico sonido de los zapatos de Sasuke bajando por las escaleras hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a mil, y cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el en toda su gloria solo atiné a cubrirme la cara con muchísima pena, recordando lo que acababa de suceder en la noche.

_Dios mío, ¿Que pensara de mí? Claro, ¡Que soy la peor de las pervertidas! Metiéndome en su recamara así. Oh Dios, qué vergüenza, trágame tierra por favor. _

Pero a pesar de todo mi curiosidad era tremenda. Sin poder evitarlo me asomé entre mis dedos y no pude evitar abrir la boca al ver lo guapísimo que se veía esa mañana, luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado por varias partes y una camisa negra que junto con su cabello negro azulado rebelde y dos mechones cayendo por su cara se veía sexy..

Y yo no le podía quitar la vista de encima, hasta que de repente…

Sasuke volteó en mi dirección y me descubrió infraganti, y solo atiné a mirar torpemente a un lado.

-Buenos días, -Sonó su encantadora voz. –Tia, ¿Qué estas desayunando?-

-¡Hijo! –Se le iluminó el rostro a la Señora Kushina, ya que a parte de Naruto , Sasuke era el sol de su vida. –Solo cereal, ¿Quieres un poco?-

Sasuke le dio un amoroso beso en al frente a su tia y después tomó una manzana de la mesa. -No tengo mucha hambre. ¿Y el tio?-

-Fue al mercado, pero oye hijo, ¡Hoy vienes muy guapo! ¿Vas a salir?-

-No Tia, no voy a salir hoy, -Dijo Sasuke con cierta picardía en la voz. -Quiero practicar un poco el guion para la obra.-

-Está bien . Por cierto, ayer llegaste muy temprano de tu fiesta, ¿Pasó algo?-

Sasuke dudó un segundo antes de responder.

-Hmph, no pasó nada. Solo me aburrí y me regresé a la casa.-

-Bueno, -Se levantó la Señora Kushina. –Ahora me llevaré a los muchachos a comprar unos artículos de jardinería.-

-¡Pero Mama, nosotros queríamos ir a jugar futbol!- Protestó Naruto ante la mirada atónita de Neji y Sai.

-Nada, ustedes vendrán conmigo, ya es hora de que sirvan para algo. Cerecita, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?-

-¿Tia? –Lo interrumpió Sasuke, guiñándome el ojo con un gesto de complicidad. –Cerecita no puede ir con ustedes porque ya me había prometido ayudarme a ensayar.-

-Y-yo, -Tartamudeé torpemente. –Sí, así es.-

-Bueno, no hay problema, me llevaré nada mas a los chicos. ¡Vámonos ya!-

Refunfuñando y sin mucho entusiasmo los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron hasta una camioneta en el garaje, y unos segundos después desaparecieron por el camino. Pero yo seguía en mi lugar, incapaz de mirar a Sasuke.

-Sakura, -Me dijo con seriedad sin usar mi apodo -Por favor ven conmigo a mi recamara, necesitamos hablar.-

Asentí con timidez y lo fui siguiendo mansamente por las escaleras, con la actitud de un preso al que llevan al patíbulo, y cuando llegamos a su recamara y la puerta se cerró detrás de mi me sentí completamente atrapada, con ganas de tirarme por la ventana.

Aunque me tranquilicé un poco cuando Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama ,su hermoso rostro no denotaba reproche alguno. -Mira Cerecita, lo de ayer…-

-N-no, Sasuke, -Lo interrumpí con ansiedad. –Discúlpame, mira, era una travesura de Naruto, y yo tontamente le seguí la corriente, y…-

-Ya, ya, tranquila. –Me respondió. –No pasa nada, sé que mi primo es un Dobe.-

-Te lo juro, yo nunca hubiera…- Seguí disculpándome.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste, -Sasuke adoptó un tono de voz como si estuviera regañando a una niña chiquita. -Te portaste muy mal y mereces un castigo.-

Me detuve en seco. -¿Castigo?-

-Sí. –Sasuke levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva. –Uno muy especial.-

Nerviosa apreté mis manos. –Sa…Sasuke, es que yo…-

-¿No decías que estabas súper apenada por todo eso?-

-S-sí, pero…-

-Bueno, pues tendrás que recibir el castigo.-

Suspiré con resignación. -¿Y cuál es el castigo?-

-Me tendrás que ayudar a ensayar mis guiones.-

Bueno, no esta tan mal, Pensé aliviada, ya que la idea de ayudar a Sasuke con sus guiones sonaba genial. Es más, hasta parecía un premio, y no pude evitar sonreír de forma obvia.

Con total elegancia Sasuke fue hacia su buró y sacó de ahí unas hojas engrapadas, las cuales me dio a revisar, y muy entretenida comencé a leer lo que parecía ser una novela de época, hasta que llegué a un párrafo muy peculiar:

Guión de: Wild Heart

Escena: 87

Naoki-(Acorralando a Kotoko contra una esquina): Yo solo sé que te amo, Kotoko.

Kotoko: N-Naoki, debes irte, este amor no puede ser...

Naoki-(Desafiante): ¿No? ¿Y qué puedo hacer ante eso, si en cada uno de mis sueños estas tu?

Kotoko:(Cediendo): ¿Estarías... dispuesto a dejar todo por mí?

Naoki- (Se acerca para darle un beso): Para mí, tú eres todo.

Kotoko: (Cierra los ojos, se entrega): Te amo.

(Se besan apasionadamente)

-Oh. -Puse una cara de sorpresa al ver la intensidad de la escena, pero Sasuke solo me sonreía ladinamente. -P-pues, se ve... interesante esto, ¿Cuando vas a actuar en esta obra?-

Sasuke se mordió el labio antes de responder. -En unos meses, me dieron el papel de Naoki, pero debo confesar que aun no me aprendo al 100% los diálogos.-

-Bueno. -Seguí leyendo con nerviosismo. -Y, ¿Cómo va a ser esto del ensayo?-

-Muy fácil. Tú vas a actuar todo lo de Kotoko. ¿Estás lista?-

-P-pero, Sasuke yo no sé... ¡Yo nunca he actuado!-

-Lo harás bien, -De nuevo apareció su sensual sonrisa. -Ahora, quiero que leas con sentimiento.-

Inhalé profundamente y espere a que el comenzara

-Yo solo sé que te amo-Dijo Sasuke mientras me acorralaba en una esquina

-Naoki debes irte, este amor no puede ser...-Dije leyendo el guion sin expresión alguna.

-No, no, ¡No es así! -Sasuke se alejo de golpe y con cierta desesperación se puso justo enfrente a de mi, quizás demasiado cerca. -¡Se supone que tú tienes pasión por mí! Tienes que meterle "emoción", como si yo fuera lo más importante en tu vida.-

Me reí ligeramente ante eso, ya que en el fondo yo sabía que quizás así era. _Aunque no de una forma sexual, ¿No? Digo, no soy asi …_

-Está bien, lo haré de nuevo.-

Sasuke me dio la espalda y caminó hasta la esquina del cuarto, adoptando una actitud de sensualidad mientras esperaba que me colocara en la esquina también, se preparaba para el momento en que el me acorralaría para declararme su amor. -Va, comienza.-

Lentamente se acerco y me dijo con voz apasionada: -Yo solo sé que te amo, Kotoko-

Yo conteste con voz dulcemente entrecortada, totalmente creíble, como si de verdad estuviera viviendo la escena: -N-Naoki, debes irte, este amor no puede ser...-

-¿No? Y, -Se acerco más. -¿Y qué puedo hacer ante eso, si en cada uno de mis sueños estas tu?-

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, aunque actuando con una ternura infinita: -¿Estarías... dispuesto a dejar todo por mi?-

En ese momento los nervios me ganaron, ya que el guión señalaba que él se tenía que acercar a mí y darme un beso, pero no me atrevía ni a respirar. Sasuke notó mi inseguridad y con un gesto simpático me dijo:-Sakura, acércate.-

-P-pero...- Intenté replicar, aunque al ver que sus cejas de nuevo empezaban a mostrar desesperación entendí que no tenía opción. Haciendo uso de todo mi valor deje que Sasuke me apretara contra la pared, a lo que yo respondi con un tierno gemido, y lentamente cerré mis ojos mientras sus labios se iban acercando a los mios: -Para mi tu eres todo.- Sonó su deliciosa voz en respuesta

-Te amo.-Dije con el corazón a millón, y lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando a los mios, y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarme (Y me estaba derritiendo por dentro) me dijo: -¿Cerecita?-

-Eh, ¿Qué?-Abrí lentamente los ojos, solo para verlo sonriendo con picardía. -La escena ya terminó.-

-Ah, sí, yo... -Me separé de él con torpeza. -¿Quedó bien la escena?-

Pero en el fondo mis recriminaciones no paraban. ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Qué me pasa, carajo? Dios mío ¿Qué va a pensar él?

-Si, quedó bien, aunque necesitamos repetirla varias veces. ¿Estás lista, Cerecita?-

-S-si, vamos. -Respondí echándome aire con las manos, adoptando mi posición de partida y volvía a la esquina. -Yo solo sé que te amo, Kotoko...-

**Tres horas después...**

Habíamos ensayado tantas escenas que, sin duda, hasta yo podría actuar en la obra. Pero al parecer el guion solo incluía candentes escenas de amor, y después de miles de "casi besos", "casi abrazos" y "casi caricias", el ambiente en la habitación estaba a mil.

...Al menos para mí, porque Sasuke actuaba como si para el tanto contacto cercano fuera lo más natural del mundo, y poco a poco me fui convenciendo que quizás así era el mundo de la actuación. De eso se trataba, ¿No? De fingir, aparentar, manejar las emociones propias para ser alguien más.

Pero aun así, en las veces en que "casi" me besaba, mi corazón parecía explotar. Y su imagen entraba cada vez más en mi mente, casi como si la estuvieran grabando con fuego.

¿Y cómo oponer resistencia ante eso? La deliciosa capa de sudor en su cuerpo lo hacían ver aun más irresistible, si esto era posible. Su respiración agitada, la forma en que adoptaba una actitud tierna al leer sus diálogos, la manera en que sonreía...La tentación de rozar mis labios con los suyos una y otra vez me estaba volviendo loca, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

-Bueno, Cerecita, -Dijo finalmente Sasuke con un sutil bostezo mientras colocaba su guión en la cama. -Creo que esto es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por ayudarme.-

-De nada, -Le sonreí de vuelta. -Fue muy divertido esto de jugar a ser actriz.-

-Recuerda, todos los días, y durante una semana me ayudarás con esto. Todo esto por tu…-

-Lo sé, -Me sonrojé inmediatamente. –Mi travesura.-

-Exacto. -Me respondió con actitud paternal, y entonces me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me acompañó al pasillo. -A partir de mañana nos veremos siempre a las 6pm, ¿Ok?-

-Si, aquí estaré.- Respondí visiblemente emocionada, y apenas Sasuke cerró la puerta me fui corriendo de vuelta a mi casa, aunque con mi cabeza vuelta un caos...

...Y mi corazón otro tanto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Holaaaa :) aqui de nuevo con un two shot de esta hermosa pareja *o* ,quizá mas tarde o mañana estare subiendo la 2da parte y final ,bueno sin mas me despido espero les guste :)**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alaraune***_


	2. Chapter 2

Con un ligero movimiento me quité de encima la colcha, acurrucándome de lado en mi cama mientras la suave brisa nocturna acariciaba mi cuerpo, sin nada encima más que mis infantiles calcetines color rosa.

Y todo eso mientras el perverso bóxer de Sasuke descansaba tentadoramente en la palma de mi mano.

Con total fascinación lo observé durante casi media hora, deslizando las puntas de mis dedos sobre la delicada superficie de algodón sin poder detenerme, fantaseando con la forma en que tan seductora prenda se ajustaría al cuerpo de su dueño.

Pero no me atrevía a hacer algo mas, por mucho que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba con cada segundo que la tocaba.

_No, no podía hacerlo. ¿O sí?_

_Oh Dios, no debería ni estar considerando esto..._

_Pero..._

_Bueno, sólo lo haré una vez, y nada más para saciar mi curiosidad. Además, yo estoy segura de mi inocencia, ¿No? Esto es... sólo un experimento._

_Sólo una vez, y nadie sabrá nada de esto_.

_Sólo una vez._

Lentamente fui acercando la prenda a mi rostro a la vez que mi pulso se aceleraba, y cuando la tela tocó mis labios un latigazo de adrenalina impactó mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aliento.

"Oh Dios." Cerré los ojos al sentir como mis pulmones se llenaban de la sexual esencia de Sasuke, abriendo mis labios en la más exquisita agonía mientras mis dedos comenzaban su perversa labor entre mis piernas, retorciéndome descaradamente en la cama.

En ese momento supe que no me podría detener.

Y entre tiernos gemidos apreté aun más la delicada prenda contra mi cara a la vez que me entregaba a mis más bajos instintos, con un nombre en mi cabeza...

_Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta había sido, sin duda, la mejor semana de mi vida.

Yo seguía mi rutina al pie de la letra y exactamente cada día a las 6pm me aparecía en la recamara de Sasuke, en donde durant horas las dos actuábamos miles de intensas escenas de amor, cada vez con más naturalidad y contacto físico, cosa que, al menos para mí, era lo mejor de todo.

Pero Sasuke siempre mantenía esa sensación de que esto era solo un ensayo mas para el, por mucho que en el fondo yo quisiera creer otra cosa. Bueno, aunque realmente... si había notado algo. A veces lo veía de reojo mirándome las nalgas, y el siempre volteaba la vista cuando yo me daba cuenta, cosa que me hacia sonreír de forma obvia.

Debido a eso yo había comenzado a enseñarle "sugestivamente" esa parte de mi anatomía en cada oportunidad posible, y el siempre caía en mi trampa, lo cual me hacía pensar que el también sentía algo por mí. Pero bueno, tampoco podía estar segura de eso, y evidentemente no podría ir a preguntarle así por así.

Por otra parte, sobra decir que jugar así con el hacía que mis dudas respecto a mi inocencia .

Sasuke era diferente.

Simplemente, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo nunca. Y no me refiero a miradas inocentes, sino a las peores intenciones. Su cuerpo me volvía loca, su rostro, su sonrisa, su pelo, TODO.

_¿Eso me hacía una pervertida ?_

_Quién sabe_. Lo único que tenía claro era que estando con el yo era feliz. Pero desgraciadamente, hoy era el último día de mi "castigo", aunque en el fondo yo albergaba la esperanza de que Sasuke quisiera continuar con los "ensayos", ya que a mi parecer yo había resultado ser una excelente "actriz" de práctica y sin duda sería divertido para los dos.

Pero aun así el temor estaba ahí, esperando. _¿Y si decía que no?_

En ese momento vi por la ventana que los primeros rayos de la tarde comenzaban a caer, e instintivamente le di una checada a mi reloj. "Ups, ya casi son las 6."

Con mucha coquetería fui a darme una última revisada frente al espejo, deslizando mis dedos por los costados de mis shorcitos amarillos a la vez que me aseguraba que mi blusita negra estuviera bien ajustada, sonriendo a la vez que le daba los toques finales a mi cabello, que este día me lo había arreglado con un par de coquetas trencitas.

Entonces me puse de perfil frente al espejo y me fije en cómo se veían mis nalgas con los shorcitos, recordando las miradas furtivas que Sasuke le daba a esa parte de mi cuerpo cuando creía que no lo estaba mirando, y no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha al ver que este día me veía ultra guapísima, casi a la altura de Sasuke.

Entonces bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras de mi casa y salí corriendo por el jardín hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke, en donde sin detenerme subí hasta su recamara y entré de golpe.

-¡Hola! -Dije muy emocionada, pero la recamara estaba vacía. -¿Sasuke-kun, estas aquí?-

Pero no obtuve respuesta, hasta que de repente vi una nota en la cama.

_-Querida Cerecita, tuve que atender un compromiso, pero regresaré a las 9. ¿Me esperas?_-

Me mordí los labios con cierta decepción, y sin saber que más hacer me acurruqué en su cama y me aferré a la almohada que el siempre abrazaba, saboreando el delicioso olor de su perfume mientras fantaseaba con el tipo de escenas que practicaríamos esa noche.

Hasta que después de algunos minutos me fui quedando dormida.

Y las horas pasaron.

De repente abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que ya era de noche. Y cuando chequé mi reloj no me la creía: 11:35 pm.

Justo en ese momento oí que un carro se estacionaba frente a la casa, y con toda la curiosidad del mundo me asomé por la ventana. -¿Un Porshe? Wow.-

De repente la puerta del lado del pasajero de abrió y Sasuke salió del carro, vestido muy sensual con un pantalón ajustado negro, una camisa de vestir blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, aunque visiblemente molesto, y casi inmediatamente del otro lado salió una mujer joven y muy atractiva, vestido elegantemente de negro, que rápidamente fue tras de el con actitud de suplica.

-¡Sasu! P-por favor, yo...-La fulana lo sujetó del brazo.

, suéltame-Sasuke se soltó con un movimiento brusco y siguió avanzando hacia la casa.

Me quedé en shock. _¿Así que esta es la famosa Ino?_

Lo siguiente que oí fue un portazo en la entrada principal y los zapatos de Sasuke subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

-¡Carajo! -Me dije muy nerviosa. -¿Ahora qué hago? Va a pensar que ando de metiche-

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió Sasuke se me quedó viendo con visible felicidad, y un instante después su espectacular sonrisa me derritió.

-H-hola, y-yo...- Lo saludé torpemente mientras el caminaba hacia mí, pero sin darme tiempo a nada colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me dio un tierno beso junto a los labios, cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Puso una expresión muy tierna. -Cerecita, perdóname, surgió una complicación y no pude llegar a tiempo.-

-N-no te preocupes. -Le sonreí sonrojada a más no poder. -Aunque estaba muy preocupada, eh.-

-¿Ah sí?- Levantó una ceja.

-Si, pues, –Puse una expresión simpática. -Tenemos mucho que ensayar.-

Nos reímos ante eso y entonces Sasuke me dijo con total seguridad, casi ordenándolo:

-Bueno, pero hoy te quedarás a dormir conmigo para eso. ¿Ok?-

-C-claro.- Respondí en un segundo.

-Pero antes me daré un regaderazo-Dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba su cartera en el escritorio y se metía al baño, aunque dejando la puerta abierta. -Ponte cómoda y en unos minutos estoy contigo.-

-Está bien.- Le respondí mientras de un salto me volvía a acostar en su cama, aunque no pude evitar reírme cuando Sasuke comenzó a cantar dulcemente bajo la regadera, aunque eso si...

...Perfectamente entonado.

A diferencia de mi, que cuando cantaba parecía que estaban torturando a una gata.

Finalmente, luego de 6 revistas mal ojeadas, oí que Sasuke cerraba la llave del agua, y por instinto voyerista dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta del baño, de donde el salió cubierto únicamente por una pequeña toalla blanca en dirección al closet, en donde rápidamente se puso a abrir mil cajones.

Y la visión frente a mi era... indescriptible.

El agua escurría lentamente por la piel y cabello de Sasuke casi de forma indecente, a la vez que su espalda y piernas se tensaban sensualmente mientras el cambiaba de postura al examinar la posible ropa para esta noche...

Y casi me caigo de la cama cuando su toalla cayó al piso, dejando su PERFECTO cuerpo totalmente a la vista mientras el seguía buscando algo, hasta que finalmente y sin ningún pudor Sasuke tomó un boxer negro entre sus manos y lo fue subiendo por sus piernas hasta que quedó deliciosamente en su lugar.

Pero el espectáculo no había terminado, y entonces Sasuke agarró una playera blanca y se la puso, aunque la perversa prenda se apretaba obsesivamente alrededor de sus firmes pectorales.

Mi cara de sorpresa decía todo.

-Ya estoy listo. -Me dijo con una coqueta sonrisa mientras recogía la toalla para terminar de secarse el cabello, pero al verme sentada con la misma ropa que traía se detuvo de golpe. -¿En serio piensas dormir así?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quítate los shorts. –Me ordenó. -¿Quieres otra playera para dormir?-

-Y-yo...-

-Anda, penosa.-

Asentí con timidez y muerta de pena me fui quitando los shorts, quedándome sólo con un par de cursis panties blancas de corazoncitos, a la vez que Sasuke tomaba otra playera de su closet y la ponía en la cama junto a mí. Entonces agarré los costados de mi blusita y con muchos nervios me la quité, para entonces tomar la playera que me había dado y ponérmela lo más rápido posible, aunque en el proceso quedé súper despeinada.

Sasuke inmediatamente se me acercó y cariñosamente empezó a peinarme. -Te ves súper simpática así, con los pelos parados. Casi parece que alguien se hubiera sentado en tu cara.-

Pero Sasuke solo sonreía como siempre, sin dar indicación de nada en especial, y cuando terminó de peinarme fue a su buró y sacó unas hojas engrapadas de ahí, dándome un juego de ellas:

_Guión de: Wild Heart_

_Escena: 175_

_Naoki (Sujetando a Kotoko con fuerza): ¡Kotoko!_

_Kotoko (Resistiéndose): N-no, Naoki, ¡Déjame ir!_

_Naoki (Desafiante): ¡Nunca! Eres mía, y de nadie más._

_Kotoko (Cediendo):N-Naoki, no, mi corazón es de otro._

_Naoki (La somete contra la cama y le dice): Mientes, y con un beso te arrancaré la verdad._

_Kotoko (Respirando agitada): No, no..._

_(Se besan apasionadamente, Kotoko se entrega)_

Suspiré de forma obvia. –Esto, digo, está muy intensa la escena, ¿No?-

-Claro, es la más importante de la novela.-

-Bueno, -Seguí leyendo. –Estoy lista.-

De un salto Sasuke se subió a la cama y se estiró para apagar la luz, dejándonos casi a oscuras en la habitación, y entonces se acomodó arrodillado contra las almohadas . Y lo que dijo a continuación me puso muy, muy nerviosa…

-Cerecita, ven, súbete en la cama -

-¿Qué?- Se me cayeron las hojas.

-No seas tonta, -Se rió sensualmente. -¡Se supone que en la escena te tengo que someter! Ven, para agarrarte de las muñecas.-

Con actitud dubitativa me acosté en la cama y él me agarro de las muñecas fuertemente, trate de soltarme pero por su expresión desesperada supe que el regaño era inminente. -No, Sakura, así no. ¿Quieres que te sujete débilmente?¿Así sujetaría Naoki a su amada? ¡Tienes que hacerlo bien!-

-P-pero…-

-Deja de moverte ya-

Me mordí los labios mientras se sentaba en mi vientre sin aplastarme y sin soltarme las muñecas, pero al verme en posición Sasuke se acomodó de tal forma que quedéo apretándose aun mas contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Así esta bien?- Le pregunté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke sólo asintió sensualmente mientras me daba un simpático empujoncito con su rodilla abriendo mis piernas.

-¿Empiezo ya a decir mis diálogos?-

-Si- Dijo en un suspiro

Sin lograr contener mis nervios deje que me sujetara de las muñecas con más firmeza contra las almohadas, tratando de recordar lo que decían mis hojas. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su sensual respiración sobre mi rostro me estaba poniendo muy inquieta, así como ver esos labios húmedos que se abrían tentadoramente, casi suplicando ser besados.

-¿Lista?- Sasuke me regresó a la realidad.

-Si.- Asentí con una expresión traviesa y acto seguido me sacudío ligeramente contra la cama mientras me decía apasionadamente: "¡Kotoko!"

Inmediatamente yo entre en "personaje", y con tierna angustia forcejee contra el. "_N-no, Naoki, ¡Déjame ir!"_

-¡Nunca! –Me respondío con intensidad, pero yo me retorcía intensamente debajo de el y cada vez le era más difícil controlarme. -¡Eres mía, y de nadie más!"

"N-Naoki, no, mi corazón es de otro.- Respondi con angustia, y acto seguido lo empuje hacia atrás y casi se cae de la cama.

Se quejo suavemente. –Sakura!, ¡Casi me tiras!-

Yo solo me rei muy divertida. -Ah pues claro, ¿O pensabas que Naoki sometería a Kotoko tan fácilmente?-

-¿Ah sí?- Me miro retadoramente sabía lo que estaba pensando, así que, preparándome para la acción. Aunque Sasuke tenía un cuerpo atlético y definido y era más alto que yo , yo tenía la experiencia de haber "luchado" contra mis amigos durante años, y estaba segura de darle una lección que jamás olvidaría.

_Sin duda_, sonreí maliciosamente_._

Haciendo uso de una agilidad felina se subió de nuevo sobre mí, y antes de que yo pudiera resistirme me aprisiono contra la cama, a pesar de que yo inmediatamente trate de zafarme y empujarlo de nuevo. Pero esta era una batalla que yo estaba decidida a ganar, y en medio de gemidos y empujones rodamos por la cama una y otra vez, aunque el siempre lograba colocarse en mi espalda y someterme, hasta que después de casi 10 minutos de intensa lucha...

Me vencío.

Y de nuevo quedo sentado sobre mi vientre mientras sus manos agarraban fuertemente mis muñecas contra la cama, respirando agitadamente a la vez que yo me quejaba tiernamente debajo de el, pero aceptando mi derrota.

-Vaya Cerecita, -Se quejó casi sin aliento, pero sonriéndome. -No pensé que... fueras tan buena peleando.-

Pero la obra tenía que seguir, por lo que dijo sus diálogos.

"Kotoko, ¡Mientes! -Me sorprendí por la intensidad de su "actuación", y más cuando temerariamente se acerco a mis labios. -Y con un beso te arrancaré la verdad.-

-No, no..."- Me queje tiernamente y cerre los ojos, aunque abriendo tentadoramente la boca.

No pude contenerme más y me fui acercando a el aun mas a su boca hasta que finalmente mis labios rozaron los suyos, pero...

¡Pero de nuevo mis malditos nervios! Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente por la emoción, pero yo no encontraba el valor para atreverme a besarlo por fin, y durante varios minutos nos quedamos así, respirando uno contra el otro, sin movernos ni un milímetro, hasta que…

-¿Cerecita?- Dijo Sasuke muy suavemente, casi como un suspiro.

-¿Si?-

-Muero por besarte , carajo-

Con desesperación mi boca encontró la suya y me aferré a esos deliciosos labios húmedos, besándolos una y otra vez mientras yo gemía con ternura ,deslizaba su traviesa lengua dentro de mi boca, luchando sexualmente contra mi lengua en medio de la más sensual batalla posible.

De repente Sasuke me soltó y casi me derrito cuando me apretó fuertemente contra el, mis pechos firmemente contra su duro pecho mientras nuestras manos comenzaban a deslizarse con total urgencia por nuestros cuerpos y piernas, apretando, sobando y arañando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Y nuestras bocas no se separaban ni un segundo, y era tal la intensidad con la que nos besábamos que hasta respirar era difícil, ya que apenas trataba de tomar aire sus ardientes labios me volvían a encontrar. Casi sin poder evitarlo comencé a respirar directamente de su boca, acelerándome aun mas cuando los dos comenzamos a rodar juguetonamente por toda la cama mientras nos quitábamos la ropa con impaciencia.

Yo estaba en éxtasis.

Mi hambre por Sasuke parecía crecer cada vez mas hasta volverse insoportable. Todos mis sentidos estaban desbordados por esa lengua escurridiza retorciéndose en mi interior, el sabor de su ardiente sudor, el acogedor calor de su cuerpo contra el mío...

Aunque en mi mente una idea perversa daba vueltas sin parar, un pensamiento que me había obsesionado desde hacía una semana: _¿A que sabrá Sasuke?¿Me dolerá?_

Pero a pesar de la calentura no me atrevía a decirle nada, porque quizás el pensaría que soy una pervertida, o algo peor. Quizás lo mejor sea solo besarnos...

De repente, y casi como si me hubiera leído la mente, Sasuke se separó de mis labios y con voz muy tierna me dijo...

-¿Cerecita?-

-Sip.- Le respondí con un débil gemido.

-Q-quiero... pedirte algo.-

-¿Si?-

Con un gesto simpático dijo -¿te gustaría sentarte en mi cara?

_Dios mío_. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho al oírlo decir eso, y sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé muchísimo. "Oh."

Sasuke se rió muy divertido al verme así, y entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y cariñosamente me dijo: "¿Cerecita?"

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Sientate en mi cara -

Solo atiné a asentir con timidez mientras lentamente se acostaba boca arriba contra las almohadas, a la vez que me acomodaba ágilmente sobre él hasta quedar con mis rodillas junto a su cabeza y mis manos agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama, aunque sin hacer nada más durante algunos segundos.

Me mordí los labios y apreté con anticipación la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Lista- Sonó la juguetona voz de Sasuke.

-Sip.-

Con un movimiento sensual comence a bajar mi cuerpo hasta que finalmente mi coño se apretó contra sus labios, e inmediatamente cerre mis piernas contra su cabeza de tal forma que quedo completamente atrapado.

Eso fue tremendamente excitante, y literalmente pude sentir como la adrenalina fluía por mi cuerpo mientras el abría la boca de par en par y comenzaba a besar y lengüetear con desesperación cada pliegue de mi intimidad, hundiendo su lengua hasta el fondo mientras apretaba mis firmes nalgas contra sucara, temblando de excitación.

"Ahhh, ¡Sasuke-kun!" Gemi con sexual angustia, estremeciéndome con cada acometida de su lengua.

Y el se aferraba a mi sexo como si su vida dependiera de eso, saboreando el exquisito néctar que fluía entre mis piernas y comenzaba a cubrir su rostro, respirando agitadamente el sexual aroma que me aceleraba al límite.

Pero aun quería mas, ya que deseaba ver el rostro de Sasuke y sus reacciones a todo lo que me estaba haciendo, así que muy lentamente volteé hacia abajo y lo que vi me arrancó un tierno gemido. Sus hermosos ojos estaba clavados en los míos, y en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de tierna angustia, y con cada movimiento de su boca yo me ponía visiblemente tensa, haciéndolo lucir aun más sexy, si eso era posible.

Simplemente era demasiado placer, y durante lo que pareció una eternidad me estuvo comiendo con total abandono, mirándome siempre a los ojos, hasta que finalmente...

Un poderoso orgasmo me impactó violentamente, arrancándome el aire mientras yo gemía y arañaba la cabecera en sexual agonía, y entonces llegó otro orgasmo, y otro más...

Y el solo abría la boca mientras me retorcía de placer, bebiendo mi humedad sin importarme nada Sasuke se ponía cada vez más tenso, hasta que después de varios agónicos segundos se dejó caer junto a mí, completamente exhausto y sudando muchísimo.

"Oh Dios, Sasuke, t-tu boca.." Dije muy débilmente, y el sólo sonreía orgulloso y deslizaba sensualmente sus manos por mi cuerpo, sin creer aun lo que acababa de suceder. "Wow."

_Me acababa de comer Sasuke_.

Pero inmediatamente el me recordó que todo había sido muy, muy real, porque muy lentamente se arrodilló junto a mí y me besó tiernamente los pechos, lo que me dio unas deliciosas cosquillas que me hicieron reír de vuelta.

-Me encantas. -Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora, usando las sabanas para limpiarse un poco la cara. -¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

Meneé la cabeza con un gesto infantil. -¡Si hasta pensé que todo esto de los ensayos era súper normal para ti!-

-O sea, -Levantó una ceja con simpática incredulidad. -¿Tú crees que ando ensayando besos con todas mis amigas?-

-Nop. -Le respondí tapándome la cara con vergüenza. -Aunque, así como lo dices, pues creo que soy muy tonta por no darme cuenta.-

-Nada más un poquito, Cereza traviesa.-

-¿Ah sí?- Lo miré con un gesto desafiante, y sin darle tiempo a nada me lancé sobre el de forma juguetona, besándolo por todas partes mientras Sasuke se reía y forcejeaba contra mí, aunque esta era una batalla que yo no quería ganar, por lo que en unos segundos el logró sujetarme boca abajo contra la cama mientras me decía al oído: -¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer ahora por esto?-

-¿Qué?- Le respondí con una risita.

Sasuke me dio un tierno besito en el cuello. Luego otro en los hombros. Entonces con la punta de su lengua fue bajando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las cuales mordió amorosamente, y entonces...

Agarró una almohada y la colocó debajo de mi vientre, dejándome con el culo levantado.

-¿Q-que haces?- Le pregunté con mucha pena.

-Me encantan tus nalguitas. -Sasuke se rio ladinamente mientras me las apretaba y sobaba sin parar. -Paraditas, redonditas, firmes-

-Y-ya me había dando cuenta.- Le respondí con timidez mientras el seguía fascinado con esa parte de mi anatomía, hasta que de repente su rostro se hundió sexualmente entre mis nalgas y su traviesa lengua llegó a mi delicado agujerito trasero, el cual comenzó a lengüetear rápidamente en círculos.

"-S…Sasuke , oh Dios.- Gemí con total excitación y sorpresa, arañando las sabanas mientras instintivamente arqueaba y levantaba las nalgas un poco más, hasta que después de casi 10 minutos de perversa "preparación"...

-Prepárate cereza, esto te va a encantar.-

Pero no pude ni responder, porque su pene se apretó contra mi rajita y de una embestida se metió hasta el fondo de mi, bombeándome vigorosamente de atrás para adelante sin parar.

"¡AAAAAAhhhh!" Me retorcí sobre la cama en éxtasis, fascinada con lo que Sasuke me estaba haciendo, ya que nunca hubiera pensado que algo asi se sentiría tan bien. Además, el solo hecho de pensar que esa carne traviesa retorciéndose en mi interior era de Sasuke le daba un morbo exquisito a la situación , me sentía en el cielo.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, y casi me desmayo cuando Sasuke comenzó a frotar salvajemente los pliegues alrededor de mi clítoris con sus dedos, llevando mi cuerpo hasta el límite en medio de ruidosos gemidos mientras seguía embistiendo con mas fuerza.

No podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.

El placer quemaba y envolvía mi cuerpo de una forma irresistible, todo mientras los perversos dedos de Sasuke y sus embestidas no me daban ni un respiro .

Y no pude mas.

De repente un violento orgasmo me hizo estremecerme salvajemente contra la cama, y luego otro mas y otro, y sin tiempo que perder Sasuke se apretó fuertemente contra mi coño, hasta que sentí como se derramaba dentro fuertemente.

Respirando agitadamente me dejé caer sobre las almohadas, y Sasuke simplemente se quedó recostado sobre mis nalgas mientras yo me recuperaba, las dos en total silencio.

Exhaustos. Sudados. Empapados. Calientes.

Hasta que finalmente el se arrastró por la cama para quedar detrás de mí en posición de cucharita, cosa que me hizo reírme tiernamente cuando sus fuertes brazos me apretaron por la cintura contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cerecita? –Me dijo al oído, para entonces darme un suave beso en el cuello. –Te quiero mucho.-

-Yo mas.- Le respondí cariñosamente mientras me acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, sintiéndome totalmente segura mientras Sasuke seguía dándome tiernos besos en el cuello y jugaba con un dedo en mi ombligo.

Pero había algo que me preocupaba...

-Sasuke-kun, -Le pregunté con ansiedad. -¿Y ahora que sucederá?-

El me apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo y con voz suave me dijo al oído: -No sé. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ahora quiero verte dormida en mis brazos, como cuando te cuidaba hace años, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sip.- Le respondí con una sonrisita amorosa, y el sentirme así de segura entre sus brazos fue el mejor calmante, ya que casi sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida, completamente feliz.

Y entre sueños solo oía su dulce voz, que me decía suavemente...

_"Duérmete ya, niña traviesa."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Lo prometido es deuda aqui esta la 2da parte de esta historia :) paso rapidito , si ven algun error por ahi no duden en decirme para corregirlo n_n**_

_**Reviews? :3**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


End file.
